Codfish
by Mrs. Killian Jones pureblood
Summary: Just a little CaptainSwan oneshot! My first fanfic, so please stop by to review and tell me how I'm doing! AUish


I look at the broken toaster lying on the floor in a million different pieces, and I burst. Not loudly, mind you, but my mind explodes. Honestly, after ten hours of work, you would think that Henry would at least try and hide it or something. But no. He leaves it lying on the kitchen floor for his poor mother to find.

He is so grounded.

I storm down the hall to his door, and stomp in unabashedly, unashamed, and completely unprepared for the scene I am greeted with.

Henry lies on the floor, chocolate smeared across his face like badly applied make up, Peter Pan playing on the TV despite his closed eyes.

But that's not the surprising part.

No, the surprising part is the man that holds Henry's head in his lap, chocolate smeared equally disgustingly, and almost as tired looking as Henry.

"What the crap, Hook?" I hiss. "What the freak are you doing in my house?"

His eyes snap to mine quickly, making me think he was more awake than I had thought.

"Swan," he murmurs dreamily. "What brings you home so early? The lad said you wouldn't be home until," he looks to Henry's glow in the dark alarm clock. His eyes widen and he curses under his breath. "Half an hour ago." He looks at me sheepishly and mutters, "He was quite adamant to show me this...er….moving picture." His face takes on a disdainful scowl. "It's quite terrible, actually." His brows furrow and his eyes darken with something close to anger. "The little bugger got the glory, while I got a nest on my head and the prat continues to call me a codfish. I can assure you that-"

"Hook!" I interrupt, holding my hands up in the universal sign for 'shut-up, I don't care about what you're thinking'. "I'm sure it was a traumatizing experience and all, but am so past the point of caring. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed -no you cannot join me," I say upon his eyebrow quirk and I don't even want to think about how I can guess so easily what he's thinking.

"Am I that much of an open book, love?" he whispers with a small smile.

I roll my eyes. "No. You're just repetitive. Which is often used as a synonym for boring."

He gently lifts up Henry and sets him on his bed before smoothing down his hair almost...tenderly. For a moment I find it sweet, almost like it was meant to-

"We don't have to do boring activities, love, if that's what you mean," he says, walking up to me and waggling his dark brows.

Goodbye, sweet and tender Killian, hello Captain Innuendo, I think dryly.

"You're right," I say, smiling sweetly. "You could leave and do whatever you consider fun and not-boring, while I sleep, which is what I find the most joy in."

His eyes run me over and he grins darkly. "Darling, the only thing I consider fun is you. No point in me leaving."

"You're creepy."

"You're insufferable."

"You're crazy."

"You're dramatic."

"You're pathetic."

"You're guarded."

"You're a butt."

"You're beautiful."

"You're a codfish."

"You're perfect."

"You're still a codfish."

"You're all I want."

"You...shouldn't stand so close to me," I say a little breathier than I would like. But he's seriously, like, two inches away.

"I meant every word, you know."

"So did I; especially about the 'not standing so close' thing."

"I especially meant all of it." He pauses, and I feel his hand and hook go to my hip. "But especially the insufferable part."

"Really?" I squeak.

"Mmmmm," he nods, glancing at my lips in an almost thoughtful way. "But especially the 'I love you' part."

"You didn't say that." My hands have found their way to the collar of his insufferable leather coat.

"Ah, but we were both thinking it, weren't we, love?"

Nope. Nononononononono nope. Not at all. Well, maybe a little bit now, but that's besides the point.

"Nope," I whisper, much less adamantly then I could have hoped.

He looks me in the eye and smirks. "One of the first things you ever told me, love, was that you could tell when one was lying. Well, dearest, I think I can tell you that right now, you're the one lying." He leans in a little closer, creating barely a hair-width between us, and he murmurs, "Come now, Swan, I thought we could be honest with each other."

"Honest?" I say breathily.

He smirks. "Trust me darling."

He presses his lips to mine, calmly and gently, just a chaste peck really.

I breathe in and he presses his lips to my forehead, before smiling at me.

I smile back, and we stand there like idiots until I hear Henry say, "You guys are freaks."

I gasp and spin around, to meet the eyes of a very awake Henry. "Henry!" I squeak. "How long have you been awake?"

He smirks, something he did so not learn from me, and raises his eyebrows, and he looks like a little Hook and I just don't even know how to react to that.

"Never fell asleep," he says smugly. "Hook carried me to bed, you two did some terrible, shameless flirting, then you kissed and smiled at eachother like freaks, and I just wanted you out of my room."

I glare at him before remembering that I never get mad at my adorable brat, and smile softly. "Get to sleep, you spaz."

He grins and promptly plops down onto his pillow.

I grab Hook's hand and drag him to my front door, which I promptly throw open. "Get out of my house," I demand.

He raises his eyebrow.

"Now."

"No."

"Yes."

"Make me."

I grin and shove him out the door, then quickly close and lock the door behind him. I see his wide-eyed face staring down at me from the window above the door. I stand on tiptoe and smile back at him.

"Swan, open the door!" he demands.

I do.

He doesn't step in, just looks at me cautiously. I smile softly at him and say, "Come back tomorrow." He smiles and kisses my hand.

I shut the door, and with a giant smile on my face, say, "What a freaking codfish."

**A/N:**

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, like, ever, so it's not stupendous writing,this was mostly just for me to figure out how to publish the story because I'm technologically impaired. Haha sorry about that.**

**Anyhoo, I would REALLY love some reviews, negative and positive. (I swear, I'm actually a decent writer, but this is just my trying new things) I work much better with prompts to guide me, so if you would like me to do something longer or something specific, just let me know, because I am a slave to writing, so prompts keep me living!**

**Thanks so much! 3 **

**~Mrs KJ:status: pureblood **


End file.
